Nothing Else Matters
by Jamison Colleen
Summary: Short little SV piece...please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Real short SV piece…just kinda came out. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned characters and such…but I don't…darn it!

Things were so difficult…but then again, they were so simple.

Sure, I'm Sydney Bristow. I have a screwed up family. I went missing for two years, and I just met my half-sister, and let's not even get into the fact that my father paid to have my mother killed so she wouldn't kill me.

And sure, he's Michael Vaughn. My mother killed his father. He thought I died and went through serious depression. His wife used him to gain access to the CIA, and then he had to kill her…in order to save me.

So yeah, we're pretty screwed up, and things are difficult…but then again we love each other. Always have. Shouldn't it be that simple?

I sighed as I took another sip out of my wine glass. I love that about alcohol. It has this amazing calming and healing affect. The thing I hate about alcohol, is that it never solves your problems…they're always still there.

I had invited him over to spend the night, and had mentally kicked myself after the words came out of my mouth. Luckily though, I think he had drifted back off to sleep before being able to hear my offer

That's when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it, and there he stood.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hey yourself."

He looked at me. "You weren't expecting me where you?"

"Well, actually no. But come in," I said opening the door wider to let him in.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd take you up on that offer."

I blushed, "I didn't think you heard that."

He grinned. "Guess I have selective hearing," he said as he inched closer to me.

"Vaughn, don't you think we need to talk about some things?"

"God, you're beautiful."

I blushed again, "Vaughn…"

"Honestly? Yes, I think talking would be good. But, it's much too late to talk about things now."

And with that his lips caught my own and I was a goner, as we stumbled to my bedroom.

I woke up the next morning in his arms, and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. I looked up at him to see that he had been looking down at me.

"How long have you been up?" I murmured.

"A little while," he said as his lips brushed my forehead.

I didn't want to say it, but I knew I had to, "About the talking."

He propped himself up on his elbow and faced me, "I'm all ears."

Everything came rushing out at once, "It's just that things are so complicated. Look at our history. My screwed up life and your screwed up life. I mean your wife betrayed you, and you killed her. Things are insane. How on earth can we make things really work?"

He was thoughtful for a minute, then brushed his lips with mine.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Sure it does. Syd, I love you. I always have. It's always been you, and you know that. Who cares that our lives are screwed up? I sure as hell don't. You make it all make sense. You make living worthwhile."

I held back tears, "It can't be that simple."

"Of course it can. Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Then nothing else matters."

Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think, I know it was short. I'm trying to figure out a way to add on to it…we'll see!


	2. nothing else matters2

We sat on the park bench in a comfortable silence as we watched the ducks swim in the pond. Vaughn's arm was draped over my shoulder and I had leaned on his chest. I wanted to stay this way forever.

The events of last night and this morning replayed over and over in my head and I couldn't suppress the smile that was beginning to form on my lips.

Vaughn noticing the smile lifted my head up and gazed into my eyes. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

He grinned and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Let's run away together," he said with a content sigh.

"Mmmmm," I say as I closed my eyes, "That would be wonderful."

"I'm not joking. Let's do it."

I laugh. "You know we can't do that."

"I don't mean forever, although that would be nice. Just a weekend."

"Where would we go?"

A devilish grin plays at Vaughn's lips, "Would it really matter?"

"And what ever are you implying with that?" I ask with a mock look of shock.

"Just that I don't think we'd leave the hotel that much, that's all. I mean you, room service, you, bathtub, you, comfortable bed, you…I really don't think anything else is necessary."

"So, you want to travel to some exotic location to spend the entire weekend holed up in the hotel room?"

Vaughn shrugged, "Well I mean, if you're opposed to the idea…"

I silence him with a kiss. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Don't you think the agency is going to start to wonder if we both keep calling in on the same day?"

"Probably. Doesn't really matter though."

"You have a point."

"I know," he said as he pulls out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask as his arm leaves my shoulder.

"Getting us the weekend off."

"You can't be serious!"

"Damn straight I am."

"Vaughn, we can't take time off now."

"Why not?"

"There's so much going on at work…" I trail off.

"Syd, when will work ever slow down?"

I have no response.

"Exactly. Now, as much as I love the ass kicking, saving the world Syd, I want her to take a break."

I smile. "Alright, you got it."

I start getting excited as Vaughn is on the phone and refuse to let boring predictable Sydney seep through.

"It's settled. This weekend, wherever you want to go."

"Really!"

"Yep," Vaughn said, smiling at my excitement.

"How'd you manage to sweet talk your way into letting us have the weekend off?"

"Wasn't that hard, really. I talked to Sloane…"

My eyebrows raised, "Sloane approved it directly."

"Yeah. He was really nice about it. He said he thought we could use the time off after how hectic things had been at the office."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." We get up and start walking back to my apartment.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asks.

It doesn't take a moment's thought for me to respond.

"How about Santa Barbara?"


	3. nothing else matters3

Author's Note: Please read and review!

A gentle smile spread across Vaughn's face. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

His smile is replaced by a genuine full out grin. "Santa Barbara," he says softly.

I feel like I need to give him a reason for choosing that destination. "I thought we could go there because we never…"

He puts a finger to my lips to silence me. "As far as I'm concerned this is the first time that Santa Barbara has ever been mentioned."

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "When do you want to leave?"

"I just need to make a phone call and get us reservations and then we can leave tonight."

"That soon!"

Vaughn winked at me, "I have connections."

I laughed. "Must be pretty good connections."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Vaughn dropped me off at my apartment so I could pack and then headed back to his to make is phone call and get his things together.

I could barely pack I was so excited. I couldn't remember the last time I had been on vacation…unless you count going to Milan to beat up some guy from the Russian Mafia to gain access to a super computer a vacation. If that's the case then it was just last week.

But a whole weekend of RR with Vaughn…it was heaven. I really didn't care if we never left the room. Just being with him, away from our crazy lives would be perfect.

After nearly half an hour of packing and unpacking I was finally finished…and had enough clothes to last me over a week.

I waited around the apartment rather impatiently. I couldn't sit still and kept hoping Vaughn would hurry up. All I kept thinking about was our last attempt…

I shook my head. Vaughn was right. There was no reason to dwell on that. This was our time, and nothing was going to get in our way.

I had paced around the apartment for what felt like the 20th time, when there was a knock at my door.

I opened it to a smiling and gorgeous Vaughn.

"You ready?"

I grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He seemed a little surprised but only for a second, as he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We stayed that way for almost a minute before he regretfully pulled away.

His face was a little flushed and he had this half smile, "I figured if I didn't stop then we wouldn't make it to Santa Barbara."

I grinned. "Let me grab my bags."

"Bags?"

"Well, I wasn't quite sure how the weather would be. Then I might need a bathing suit. And if we do a lot of walking I might need different shoes."

Vaughn shook his head, "You can save the world in high heels, but you might need different walking shoes?"

I playfully slapped him on the arm, "Shut up! This is what women do for a normal vacation situation."

He smiled and looked down.

"What?"

"Just that we're going on a vacation. We're doing something that normal couples do."

We looked at each other for a moment, lost in our thoughts. Vaughn smiled as he picked up my bags, and led me out of my apartment.

The car ride was quiet. But I enjoyed the silence. I loved having a plan with him that was so spur of the moment that no one knew about it. It was like we were a regular couple.

I let out a sigh.

Vaughn took his eyes off the road to glance at me, "You okay?"

I gave him a genuine smile. "I'm just happy."

"Me too."

It was getting a little on the late side when we finally arrived at the hotel.

"Vaughn," I whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

I blushed. "I'm serious. This is too much."

He shook his head. "Nothing is too much for you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "And trust me," he added, "This is only the beginning."


	4. nothing else matters4

Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think!

We walked into the hotel and I looked around in awe. It was gorgeous. Sure, I had been to some of the finest hotels around the world, but I swear this one surpassed them all. It wasn't just because of the marble floors and columns, beautiful flower arrangements, and cascading water fountains. It was because of the amazing man standing beside me.

"Wow."

Vaughn smiled. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"I definitely approve."

We went to the desk where Vaughn checked us in and got our keys.

"Top floor?"

Vaughn just nodded.

We rode the elevator in silence as we made our journey to the top floor. We stopped in front of room 747 as Vaughn fumbled with the keys.

The door clicked telling us that it was unlocked, but Vaughn didn't open it.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

I chuckled. "Vaughn, what are we five?"

"Close your eyes," he said again, this time a little more forceful.

I gave in and snapped my eyes shut.

"No peeking," Vaughn cautioned, "Or else."

"Or else what, Agent Vaughn?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out," he said as he gently took my hand and led me into the room.

He positioned me where he wanted me in the room and gave me a quick peck. "Wait right here a minute…and don't peek!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood there. I heard him bustling about, but I had no idea what he was up to.

After standing there for what seemed like 15 minutes with my eyes closed, I started to tap my foot impatiently.

I heard Vaughn laugh. "It'll be just a minute Syd."

"How long have I been standing here?"

"Just a couple minutes."

"Only a couple minutes!"

Vaughn laughed again. "Alright, alright." I felt him take his place beside me. "Open your eyes, beautiful," he whispered softly in my ear, causing chills down my spine.

I slowly opened my eyes, and let out a gasp when I saw what was in front of me.

There where white candles everywhere illuminating the enormous room. Tiny tea candles along with numerous sizes of pillar candles were on every flat surface causing shadows to dance on the walls. Yellow and white roses hugged the room, as arrangements were placed in the corners, on the dresser, on the bed.

Aside from the candles and the roses, the room itself was breathtaking. Still speechless, I slowly made my way around the room. There was a sitting room that was painted burgundy and trimmed with gold. The couch and one chair were plump and inviting, and to one wall was a big screen TV.

The bathroom was done in white marble and gold trim as well. The Jacuzzi tub was huge (definitely plenty of room for two people). There was even a TV in the wall where the tub was! A stand alone shower was in the corner, and huge mirror in an ornate gold frame was hung about the sinks. Even the toilet looked elegant!

The bedroom was phenomenal. It was done in light pink and white. The king sized bed was dead center and a huge plush down comforter was on top of it. There was a fireplace opposite the bed, and candles graced the hearth and mantle of that as well.

"Vaughn…" I finally whispered. "This is…"

"Don't you say too much," he said softly.

"But it is! I don't deserve this! I can't imagine how much it cost you."

He took my wrists and looked me in the eyes. "You deserve so much more than this, Syd. All of this," he said motioning around the room, "Is just a small way to show you how much you mean to me."

"A small way? All the money…"

"Shhh…it's worth it."

"How can you say that?"

"Easy…you're worth it."

I smiled at him. "It's so beautiful, Vaughn. I don't even know what to say."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it! No one has ever done anything like this for me."

He kissed me. "There's something else I want to show you."

"There's more!"

He took my hand and led me out two double doors onto our balcony. And for the second time that night I let out a gasp.

The balcony had been done in black iron and had an old fashioned quality about it. But the main reason for my gasp was the view. We were right on the water. The waves were hitting the somewhat rocky shore and the water glistened under the moonlight.

I couldn't take anymore, as a few tears sprung from my eyes.

Vaughn looked at me concerned, "Sydney, what's wrong?"

I smiled through my tears, "Nothing. I am just so so happy."

He studied me for a moment and leaned down until his lips met mine. The kiss started out slow and soft, but quickly grew in intensity. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and pull me closer to him. I ran my fingers through is hair as the kiss deepened.

After a few minutes Vaughn pulled away, much to my disappointment. I could've stayed out there kissing him all night, and I made my opinion known.

"I could've done that all night."

"Mmmm…me too. But I had something else in mind."

"What's that?" I asked as I pulled him even closer.

He kissed me. "Order some champagne," he kissed me again.

"Anything else?"

A devilish grin spread across his face, "And I was thinking we could check out that Jacuzzi."

I grinned back, "Make sure it's working properly?"

"Oh yeah."


	5. nothing else matters5

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy it…I love SV fluff. Let me know what you think!

I awoke to Vaughn gently shaking my shoulder. "Mmm?" I murmured.

"It's time to get up."

I rolled over to face him but refused to open my eyes. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"I thought you didn't like that idea."

"It's definitely growing on me."

I could feel Vaughn smile. "As much as I would like to, we have things to do."

"What kind of things?"

He kissed me. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll order us some breakfast."

I gave in and opened my eyes. "Alright."

We both emerged from the warmth of the bed, but I more slowly then him. On my way to the bathroom I glanced at the clock.

"It's 7am!"

"I know."

"Normal people don't get up this early when they're on vacation!"

Vaughn laughed. "Yes they do."

I mumbled to myself as I stumbled into the bathroom.

I felt much better after the shower. More awake and refreshed. I patted myself dry with a soft white towel and bundled up in a terry cloth robe.

I came out of the bathroom to find Vaughn out on the balcony with our breakfast on the little iron table that was also out there.

"Hey there, sunshine," he said with a smile as I walked out to join him.

"Hey yourself," I said as I looked out at the water.

"Hurry and eat breakfast. I have a day planned for us," he said sounding very excited.

I looked at him for a moment, but he would offer me no more.

After I finished my breakfast of fresh fruit and a bagel I returned inside to find Vaughn in khaki colored shorts and a green polo shirt. He looked really good.

"What's the dress code for the day?" I asked.

"Something comfortable."

I tried to dig for more information, "I need to know our general plan so I can dress appropriately."

Vaughn shook his head. "Not gonna work, Syd."

I rummaged through my suitcase until I found something that was comfortable.

When I emerged from the bathroom several minutes later Vaughn smiled at me. "See, now was that so hard?"

I had settled on khaki shorts, a black tank top, jean jacket, and tennis shoes.

"No, it wasn't that hard. I just wish I knew where you were taking me."

"All in good time," he said as he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

We went down to the lobby and retrieved Vaughn's car, and started on our way.

"So, you aren't going to blindfold me?"

He chuckled, "Nah, thought I'd save that for later."

I glanced over at him.

"I'm kidding Syd."

We rode in silence for a few miles. I read the billboards and mile markers hoping that there would be some clue in them.

"Can't you just give me a hint?"

Vaughn was thoughtful for a moment. "Yellow."

"Yellow? How is that a hint?"

He shrugged. "It is though."

I sat back in my seat and thought about it. The sun is yellow, but I felt pretty certain he wasn't taking me to the sun. Gold is yellow…could he be taking me to a gold mine? Coldplay wrote a song, and the title of that song was Yellow. Was he taking me to a Coldplay concert?

"Yellow is not a sufficient hint," I concluded out loud, after I had exhausted all the ideas my head had to offer.

"Yes it is."

"Well unless you're taking me to a Coldplay concert, I don't know."

"Coldplay? How did you get Coldplay from yellow?"

"Their song."

"Ahh…well sorry, no Coldplay concert."

"Are we almost there?" I felt like a five year old on their way to Disneyland and was too impatient to sit in the car any longer.

Vaughn laughed at me. "Yes Sydney. Just a couple more minutes."

"Good!"

We rode the last couple miles in silence. And then Vaughn pulled into a parking lot that was labeled "Zoo Parking."

"Zoo parking?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You're taking me to the zoo?"

Vaughn expertly maneuvered his way into a parking space near the front. "Yes, I'm taking you to the zoo."

I smiled. "But why?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

I looked down guiltily. Obviously the zoo had come up before, but I couldn't place it.

"It was before our first attempt," after seeing my face he quickly added, "I know we weren't going to mention the 'first attempt', but that's that gave me inspiration for this and I just want to clarify."

I nodded.

"Anyways, we were at the hockey rink talking about coming here. I asked if you had ever been and you said that you had and you loved it…the zoo…and the giraffe with the crooked neck."

"Yellow," I whispered.

Vaughn nodded.

I thought, "I remember now. I thought you were more interested in the romance aspect."

"Syd, being anywhere with you is romance. We'll have plenty of time for fancy dinners…maybe even this weekend," he added with a wink. "But I knew this would make you happy. I couldn't wait to see your smile when I got you here."

I couldn't believe how sweet he was. "I love you, Vaughn. Thank you."

He kissed me. "I love you too. And I should thank you for being so perfect."

I blushed.

"But, for now I do believe we have an invitation with a giraffe who has a crooked neck."

I stepped out of the car, "And I believe that you are correct."


	6. nothing else matters6

Author's Note: Please read and review:o)

I remembered the last time I had come to the zoo. It had been a weekend years ago, one that I had actually gotten off from SD-6 and the CIA. Will and Francie had been stunned earlier about how I had never gotten to visit the zoo as a child and insisted on taking me.

I had fallen in love the instant I walked through the gates. It was gorgeous, and I had felt like a little kid again.

"What are you thinking about?" Vaughn asked as we approached the ticket counter.

"My first time coming to the zoo."

He smiled. "How old were you?"

I blushed. "Umm…it was only a few years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Francie and Will took me. They were shocked I was never able to go as a kid."

Vaughn pulled me close and planted a kiss on my head. "It's better as an adult anyways. You appreciate it more."

I smiled as he paid for our tickets and we entered.

"Where to first?" he asked.

I studied the map. "I want to go see the giraffes."

He grinned. "I figured you'd want to head over there first."

We walked along the winding trails and I found myself falling more and more in love. Not only with the zoo, but with the man who was walking next to me with his hand placed gently around my waist. Nobody had ever done anything like this weekend for me, and it had only started. I wasn't sure that I would be able to thank him.

"Look at the flamingos," he said pointing to our left to a bunch of pink flamingos.

"Do you know why they're pink?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Because of all the shrimp they eat. They're born white."

"Interesting," he said as we neared the giraffe.

I could see her before we even got there. She was hard to miss, being so tall and having a crooked neck.

"She's so pretty," I said softly.

Vaughn smiled. "I always liked the giraffes, but I think my favorites would have to be either the tigers or elephants."

"Really? I like the giraffes. They're so tall and elegant."

"Like you."

I laughed. "I've never been compared to a giraffe before."

"You are tall and elegant though."

I kissed him. "Thank you so much for taking me here."

"Seeing how excited and happy you are is thanks enough, Syd. I live for seeing you happy."

I pulled him closer, not caring that there were about two dozen school children sharing our moment with us.

He kissed my forehead. "So now that you've seen the giraffe with the crooked neck live and in person, what do you want to see?"

"Everything."

"I suggest we go see the elephants. Their habitat was just redone and I've heard that it's gorgeous."

He took my hand and led me to the elephants.

The rest of the day was amazing. You wouldn't believe how gorgeous and lush everything was. I had heard complaints about so many other zoos…how they were just slabs of concrete and that the animals were in cages and not in their 'natural' habitats. Not this zoo. It really felt like you were walking in the jungle and just happened to stumble across some wildlife. All of it was magnificent.

"How was it?" Vaughn asked as we walked out to the car.

"Amazing," I said as I squeezed his hand. "I can't believe you bought me a stuffed giraffe though," I said as I looked at the animal in my other hand.

"It's your favorite…something for you to remember the day."

"Vaughn, I don't anything to remember this day. I'm never going to forget it."

"Me neither," he said as we reached his car.

"I just don't know what else you're going to have planned. All of this has been so wonderful."

He winked. "Trust me Syd. There is still a lot more to come."


End file.
